


but you don’t belong to anyone

by battour



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Short, Unresolved Feelings, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: “... yes, it really is beautiful,” Sandalphon says at last, but he doesn’t mean it.





	but you don’t belong to anyone

The last time Sandalphon found himself in Lucifer’s arms seems like an eternity ago, but he remembers it clearly. He was newly born and still unsteady on his feet, and when he wobbled his way over to Lucifer, his legs betrayed him.

Instead of the cold floor Sandalphon had braced himself for colliding with, he was instead caught in something warm and kind that steadied him. A pair of hands rubbed gentle circles into his back. 

He felt so safe back then. A still naive mind within him had taken Lucifer’s presence, his comforting warmth, for granted. He had so innocently believed that Lucifer would be within arm’s reach forever, the two of them always together.

Needless to say, a reality check had soon struck. As Sandalphon became more and more accustomed to his cumbersome physical form, Lucifer’s attention was forcibly drawn back to the worldly matters he was made to oversee.

Of course, Sandalphon has since learned that believing himself to be more worthy of Lucifer’s time than the world itself is nothing but nonsense. A fool’s errand. Even so, he finds himself looking upon it with contempt when Lucifer carries him high up in the sky to show him what he sees and loves.

This far up, the air is cold enough that it makes Lucifer feel even warmer. In turn, Sandalphon tightens his hold on him in a fruitless attempt to feel like they won’t soon separate when they stand on solid ground again.

“Sandalphon... this world we oversee is filled with such beauty. For that reason, I wished to show it to you like this.”

The world among the clouds is vast and open in a way that leaves Sandalphon with an anxious feeling welling up in his chest. To have such a lack of walls surrounding oneself seems a frightening concept at best, though it is possible that his negative bias against this world outside the facility is speaking.

This is what so often occupies both Lucifer’s mind and his time alike, leaving Sandalphon with little to do but long for the next time they can meet. Since his conception, Lucilius has steadily exhibited less interest in observing him, leaving Sandalphon to his own devices most of the time.

“... yes, it really is beautiful,” Sandalphon says at last, but he doesn’t mean it.


End file.
